Bane's Hope
by Flight Moore
Summary: Graffiti turns out to be a dangerous hobby for a young girl. Movie-verse. Bane/OC.
1. Chapter 1

She gave the can a quick shake before starting. It wasn't going to be a big painting. No, indeed this one would be smaller compared to the rest on her "block". It wasn't a street per se as much as it was a tunnel within the sewer system. She blared the music from her iPod, playing some alternative rock, seemed appropriate for painting in the dark and dank tunnels of Gotham.

And just as quick, she was done. It took up some space, but it's glow gave little light to the darkness. A white bat, like the ones she had seen marked on the corners of buildings lately. A symbol of Hope, of Batman, Gotham's guardian gone missing.

She eyed the bat, taking in different angles of it and looking at it compared to her other graffiti art. It was bright compared to the others; she needed to add something to it. She grabbed the can of red, adding splashes of what looked like blood. "He's gone after all. You show your face after eight years and then you disappear again..." Her eyes began to water and she flung herself at the painting wishing she had not added the red.

"You were my hero, my savior. Why did you leave us?" She demanded of the painting. She slid down to the wall, sitting down. She looked at herself and thought that for a moment she was dead. "It's only paint…"

"What do you think you're doing?" A man demanded. She heard that through her ear buds and pulled them out, standing on the defensive. "Painting Batman?" A couple of men came stalking out of the darkness carrying guns. Her heart instantly sunk and a pang of hope that Batman would sneak in and save her played through her mind. "You're coming with us."

They came at her and she could do nothing but squirm and writhe in their grips. "Where are you taking me?! Who are you?!" She yelled, tears streaking down her face. They drug her away from her block, taking her into the darker and deeper parts of the sewer system. "I didn't do anything wrong!" She tried to kick at the men but was not flexible enough to reach them. "Let me go!"

They flung her onto wet, hard concrete. She quickly crawled toward the rushing water and was pulled back and sat on her butt, held by the men. She cried and pleaded, "Please, please don't kill me. I don't know who you are, I won't press charges. I swear."

"What's this?" A man said roughly, walking past the men to stand in front of them. He stood tall and intimidating, a mask like spider fangs, and eyes so dark and enraged stared down at her. Bane. She began to ball more, trying to get away from him, absolutely terrified. He looked up at the men who held her, "We are in the midst of a revolution and you bring me a girl."

The men looked at each other quickly, slightly baffled. "But Sir, she could be an undercover agent. We found her painting in the sewers. Painting symbols of Batman."

Bane looked back down at her. She let out a small squeal, "I-I have one of you. Big one." She looked away, unable to hold his deadly stare. "Pl-please don't kill me."

He bent down to her height, looking up at the men to release her. She looked at him, her eyes red and full of tears. "What is your name?"

"H-Hope." She sniffled.

He laughed.

* * *

**I just watched the movie and an idea popped into my head! :P Next chapter will be coming soon, hope you like!**

**I'm going to change Bane's ending a bit, they never did say if he died or not so it's going to be different for him. He won't be shot is all I can say.**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

She stared at the ground, crying. He slowly stopped laughing and gave her a solemn look. "Will you, Hope, show me your paintings?" She looked up at him completely surprised. "Y-you won't kill me?" If she could see it, she would see a smirk on his face. "I do not kill children," He looked up at his men. "Nor do my men." He stood up straight, holding his hand out to her.

Hope quickly wiped her face and grabbed his hand. She stood, standing just above his waist. "I'm twelve now Mr. Bane. It's no good to stay a kid in Gotham longer than that."

"You are very right indeed. Gotham is a terrible place for kids to grow up." He said. "Well lead the way young lady." She quickly looked around and then looked back up at Bane, "I don't know the way though."

Bane glared at his men. "This way sir." He nudged the girl forward. She flinched forward, staying a full arms length away. She looked at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with him. They walked forward in silence, Hope behind the two men and in front of Bane.

They walked into her block. The men moved to the back and Bane walked forward, eyeing the white bat. He glared at the symbol and she instantly began to tear up, scared of what he might do. He looked at her and then back at the bat. "Did you accidently spray yourself or did you put your own blood on the painting?" She rubbed at the paint on her arms, beginning to cry again. "N-no. I…regretted spraying the red on it."

He moved on, curious about her other works. He now stared at a shadowy image of Batman. "Why do you regret it?" She stared at the ground, crying still. Her fear rose in her chest. "He was my hero and I ruined his image with blood." She was terrified of what he might do knowing Batman was her hero. He laughed short and quick but moved on to a compilation of images of Joker. "You say was. Why?"

"He left…then he came back…and then he left again. He hasn't come back yet. I don't think he will this time." She wiped at her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying. He peaked at her over his shoulder, "What if I told you that I know where he is?"

Hope looked up at him in shock. He looked back at the paintings, moving on to ones of Scarecrow and symbols of fear, spiders, darkness, and water for her. "He cannot come back. He cannot get out of the Hell he has entered."

She fell to her knees, "Then Gotham is done…"

Her turned to look at her, glaring at her. "It is only done if someone does not follow my rules. Do you really give no "Hope" to the people of Gotham?" Her lip began to tremble, "My hope was in Batman. I hoped he would beat you… and now he can't."

He glared at the girl but said nothing. She was a Gothamite, she no doubt did not agree with his actions. "Is there really an image of me or were you trying to save yourself?" She began to cry again.

A short nod, "Yes. The end of the block." He walked toward the end of the small sewer hall. And there it was a large, bust of him. It was painted in a way that he looked scary. He looked normal, but the lighting of the sewers showed his true colors. "How much do you fear me young lady?"

She gulped, "I-I don't fear you." He turned and glared at her. "Do not lie to me." She trembled, at the moment, like any of Gothamite they tried to save themselves from death but she knew she could not. "You scare me as much as the darkness."

He gave her a questioning look. "Batman fights in the dark and he does not scare you?" She rubbed at the paint on her arms. "He isn't the boogeyman. He is the one who'd come and save me from the boogeyman."

"Interesting." He walked forward and stood in front of the girl, making her shake more. "You do not have to fear me any longer young lady." He looked up at his men. "Go through the tunnels and take her out of Gotham."

She looked up at him. "It is time for you to rise above Gotham sewers."

* * *

**Thanks to all who loved it! :D I definitely agree that i love the movie Bane, i feel pity for him definitely! **

**So much fun! I hope you all love this chapter just as much!**

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3

She was taken and led through the tunnels by the two men who had found her. She had thanked Bane, knowing that if that bomb had gone off she would not survive and he was saving her. They came out of the sewers near the center of Gotham. "In the vehicle." One demanded, finding this job annoying.

She grabbed her duffel bag off her side and lifted it into the back of the jeep. It was all she had, her paint supplies, a few extra clothes and food and water. Her life in a bag. "Where are you taking me?" One of them lifted her into the back of the Jeep, impatient. "Out of Gotham. Didn't you hear anything Bane said girly?" She sat quietly in the back, looking down at her bag.

They drove quickly through the streets, heading toward the cities edge. It was cold and her ratty sweater could barely keep out the cold. Explosions sounded beside them and the Jeep flipped multiple times. Skidding to a stop across the street. She sat on the white crosswalk lines, barely conscious and barely able to move. "H-help…" An odd black jet flew over her head and she knew instantly that it was Batman.

The jet didn't stop and it kept on flying. She watched it turn a corner and disappear. The Jeep lay on its back across the street from her, fire dancing on its undercarriage. "Batman wouldn't…"

* * *

"Bane?" Bane looked at the man talking as he got out of a truck. "Yes."

"The men you sent with the girl, they've been hit. A happy trigger finger letting loose a rocket." Bane glared at the man, disbelieving him. "Bring me to the crash."

* * *

"Where is she?" Bane demanded. The man shrugged, "We don't know." Bane strangled the man. "Do not shrug-search." He dropped him and he ran to collect a group to search. Bane himself began to search the ground, finding a paint trail. He followed it, careful not to step in the next trace.

Red paint slowly slid from under a staircase. Bane kneeled down, dipping his finger in the paint to make sure it was paint. He looked under the stairs, finding an unconscious Hope under them, paint leaking from her duffel bag. "Hope?" When she didn't respond he leaned in and picked her up, carefully pulling her out from under the stairs.

He held her in his arms and walked back to the car he was brought in. "Get me a doctor." He said to the first man he saw. "You, bring us to the building they are holding Talia in."

"Sir, the police…they've escaped." A man came up to him and said.

Bane smirked under the mask. "Good, then they can come to us. Everyone rally on 23rd." He gently placed the girl in the back seat of the car, chucking the bag on the ground. He took the seat on the passenger side and they left.

Bane walked past Talia with Hope in his arms. She smirked at him, "You are a sucker for lost girls aren't you my friend?" Bane said nothing and kept on walking. Amanda had no problem with him bringing in the wounded child, she could be of use to them when Batman came, if they needed to go that route.

A doctor met them at the end door, slightly scared upon seeing Bane but his fear turned to savior mode upon seeing the girl in his arms. "What's happened?" He walked up to them, walking alongside of him as he walked into the room. The doctor checked her pulse on her wrist.

"She was ejected in a crash." He stated.

"Well she has a strong pulse which is a good sign." The doctor cleared the table that was in the room of all junk. "Put her down." Bane placed her gently on the table and the doctor instantly removed her shoes, sweater, and scarf. He began to feel along her arms, shaking his head when he did not feel anything. He moved to her feet and wrists, shaking his head again. "Help me turn her over."

Bane helped the doctor turn her over on her belly, a low moan escaping her. The doctor felt on her right shoulder, nodding his head. "A fractured shoulder blade." He felt along the rest of her back, shaking his head. "She is okay aside from the fractured shoulder, but I can't do anything but give it a wrap. She needs a support cast-a hospital room."

A man rushed into the room, "They're nearly here Sir." Bane looked back at the doctor, "Do what you can here. The hospital will have to wait." Bane stormed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He and his followers stood outside the building, watching a large group of policemen and women march their way toward them. The stolen tanks pulled up in front of them, roaring to a stop. "Kill them." He ordered.

* * *

**Yeah!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bane fought in the chaos, fighting his way to Batman. He confronted him and they stared for a moment until their fight began. They fought, quick jabs at each other, one forwarding and then the other. They were getting closer to the building and he did not want Batman to go inside, the thought of him finding the girl did not please him. Batman was able to punch him in the face and then kept on, kicking him through the glass doors of the building.

Two other guards went after Batman, quickly being dispatched. He took the gun from one, throwing it at Amanda, "Watch the doors." She rushed away. He grabbed Bane by the vest and threw him around a bit. "I know you wouldn't give that trigger to someone else. You have it. Where is it?" Bane fell to the floor, staring at Batman, trying to breath. He snarled in his face. "You don't get to die until you tell me where it is."

Amanda stabbed him. He looked at her in surprise, "Amanda?" She smirked and held up the trigger. Bane began to replug the pieces of his mask and then got up. "What are you doing?" She lost her smile. "Finishing what my father started. Ra's had a goal of destroying the evil in the world and I aim to finish that." Batman looked at her questioningly. "I am the child that escaped the pit. Bane was my protector, my friend. He helped me escape and was taken in by the league. But my father excommunicated him because he saw pure evil in this man."

She peaked down the way at the closed door, "But I have seen much to say otherwise." Bane stood and began to wrap rope around his arms and neck. She stood up, Bane holding Batman up with the rope. "Don't kill him. I want him to feel this city burn." She gently touched Bane's cheek, smiling kindly. "Good bye my friend." She left the building.

Bane laughed, "You know I have to kill you." Batman elbowed him in the gut and jumped away, taking the rope off of him. Batman advanced on him, kicking and punching him. Bane slid a few feet away, Catwoman driving into the doorway and aiming her guns at him.

Hope jumped in front of him, holding her left hand up, her right hanging painfully at her side. "Don't kill him. Please, don't kill him." Bane stared at the girl in disbelief as did the others. "Move girl." Batman demanded. She shook her head. He advanced toward her and she flinched back a step, her body trembling with fear. The blurry memory of him just flying over her played in her mind. Would he truly do something like that? "Move or I will make you!"

Bane began to get up, "Will you hurt an already injured girl Batman?" He stood behind the girl, "Will you kill me in front of a little girl?" Batman glared at Bane and then down at Hope.

Batman turned on his heel and walked out of the building with Catwoman. He would end this another day.

Hope turned to look at Bane. She had tear filled eyes, but had a slight smile on her face. "Thank you for helping me Mr. Bane. You tried to save me from the bomb and then carried me here after the Jeep crashed. I have repaid my debt by saving you." He stared down at the girl, his eyes also tear filled.

He kneeled down to the girls height, "I saw you shaking in Batman's presence. I thought he was your hero?" She looked down at the ground, tears blurring her vision. "I saw his plane fly over after we crashed… I knew it was him that done it." Bane was slightly surprised and did not know himself if it was Batman or one of his followers that had made them crash. But he also saw potential for her thinking Batman had tried to kill her…

He lifted her chin, "It was not Batman who made you crash. A man in my army released a rocket launcher accidently. It is what made you crash." It was not smart to let her grow up hating the Bat. "I am very sorry."

She frowned but then smiled. "Thank you." She hugged him, "I have two hero's now."

He was completely surprised by this action that they almost fell over before he caught himself. He quickly held her back at arms length, not touching her right shoulder. "I am not a hero child." She gave him a small smile, "But you saved me Mr. Bane. If you were all bad you would not have done so."

Bane laughed, "I am a demon little girl. There is no good left in me for you to hope for… Hope." He looked at her with a new realization. The paintings, the bravery and fear, the hope she possessed… It was something he wished he could feel again, be innocent and free of the mask. "You are a real hope, Hope. You must always remember to be yourself and set your hopes high. Much higher than me."

He began to walk away from the girl, wishing he could be rid of her. Her feelings were brushing off on him. He knew he couldn't be more than the mercenary he made himself.

"Mr. Bane?" She asked, grabbing his hand and stopping him. He squinted down at the girl. "Thank you," She said quietly. "For saving and helping me. No one would have done that to a sewer rat like me." He nodded and kept on walking, brushing her hand off. "You're welcome young lady."

* * *

**For the next chapter, Should Bane:**

**1. leave.**

**2. take the girl with him**

** Tell me what you think! :)**

**Oh and i am sorry that i didn't get all of the conversation right! Hard to get that right when you've only seen it once and can't exactly see it again! **

**XD**


	5. Chapter 5

He stopped and glared at the ground in front of him. "What do you mean sewer rat?" He looked at Hope over his shoulder.

She stared at the ground, tears welling. "My parents died when I was seven. And I had no family but them so I lived in the sewers."

Bane turned and faced her, "And you did not think to go to a shelter or a new home?" She shrugged, "The only thing I knew was how to paint Mr. Bane. I was going to start school that year but never did cause of their accident."

It was beginning to get dark outside. From the cries outside, the police were winning the war. He had to leave now or be caught. "Why don't you come with me young lady? I can give you more of a life than as a sewer rat."

The doctor walked out of the room, having been peaking through the crook of the door at what had happened. He stepped out, partially hidden in the shadows. "If you take her she'll only get hurt more. You can't promise that you can keep her safe with the business you do." He walked up and stopped a few feet away. He shook to his core as he tried standing up to Bane.

"He can too," Hope pleaded. "Right? You can, can't you Mr. Bane?" She stared up at him with big puppy eyes, wanting to go with him.

Bane glared at the doctor. He rubbed his hands, still shaking. "I may be a nobody, but I'm a doctor and I have a safe home. I will take her, she'll be safe with me."

The police were starting to try and break through the door. Bane looked around quickly, spotting his exit. He looked at the doctor. "How do I know you can keep that promise good Doctor? You are a Gothamite, who says you are not a killer yourself."

Hope looked between the two of them, Bane still and strong, the doctor terrified and shaking. "I am not a killer Bane. I would never wish anyone any harm." Bane looked back at the sound of a bang. They had thrown in a gas grenade. He glared at the doctor. "I will know if you do not keep the promise you have given her doctor." He began to leave, "She may very well be Gotham's only Hope." He jumped through a window and disappeared into the darkness.

The doctor scooped Hope up in his arms and brought her back into the room he had checked her for injuries in. She set her on the table and she tried to get up and leave, crying. "I want to go with Mr. Bane! Why didn't you let me go with him?" He looked at her, still scared and more than worried. "Shh, shh." He heard a bang and then the police entered, calling a search of the building. "I need you to lay down and act as though I am checking you for injuries again. They cannot know anything about what has just happened between you and Bane."

"But why?!" She sobbed. "Wasn't it my choice to go with Mr. Bane?" The doctor pushed her back against the table to lay her down, shushing her with his finger. "Shh, shh. You are still a child, you need to understand that you would not have been able to grow normally alongside him." He looked at the door then down at her, "Please be a good girl for me. I need you to act like you are crying from your injured shoulder and not for him."

The police came into the room, the doctor instantly holding his hands up as he had guns pointed at his face. "I'm a doctor! She is my daughter! She's hurt, please allow me to help her." They looked between the two. She held her shoulder, crying and nodding her head.

The police kept on walking. "It's safe to go out now doctor."

He picked her up off of the table and carried her out of the room and then out of the building. "What's your name?" He whispered. "H-hope," She sniffled. He gave her a kind smile, understanding Bane's words, "Well Hope, I am Dr. Michael Tanner. When someone asks who you are, you'll say you're Hope Tanner okay?" She nodded and stopped crying, staring up at the man who held her. "I promise I will keep you safe sweetheart."

* * *

**I decided to go a slightly different route. I can't tell you what happens but the next chapter will be in the future ;P**

**I love playing on her name like that!**

**XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eight Years Later**

"What do you think dad?" She asked, flinging the skirt of her dress this way and that. She wore a long black dress that flowed behind her with red and blue roses. Her brown hair was curled and half done up by pins. She wore little make up and flashed a white smile at him.

Dr. Tanner was shocked and began to blush instantly. "You look beautiful honey. Did you make that yourself?" Hope nodded quickly, "Wanted it to be one of a kind. I didn't want to fit in with the crowd." He smirked and laughed lightly. "It's your art gala and you're worried about fitting in with the crowd?"

She twirled and walked forward, taking his arm. He wore a black suit with a blue blouse and black tie to match with her. "I've always kept high hopes for myself." She smiled, "I'm going to rise above Gotham tonight. Maybe we can finally move away from here."

He began to lead her outside, smiling sadly, "Maybe, maybe."

**The art gala…**

She stepped out of the car, receiving applause and questions. Who's dress do you wear? Did you make it? Are you going to start a clothing line? She smiled and waved to the cameras, slowly making her way into the building, her father following close.

When they were inside the entry, glad for a moment's peace. "I'm going to the bar," Dr. Tanner whispered. She nodded, fanning herself quickly. "If you need me I'll be there honey." He quickly made his way toward the bar, hiding from the converging mass of Gothamites.

Hope stepped out and into the mass of people, weaving her way around the crowd of people. Small talk here, laughing, bickering, and some gossip.

"How have you been Ms. Tanner?" A man asked.

She turned, her heart skipping a beat. She was disappointed it wasn't the person she thought. "I've been well, thank you Commissioner." He stood, looking very handsome in a suit and tie. "You look well Commissioner. I haven't seen you out of your work outfit before."

He blushed and smirked, scanning the room. "Yes well I'm still working."

"Ah, so your team is the one covering the bomb threats. Have you had any luck with that?"

He shook his head, "Sadly no. We have covered the area and have found no traces of bombs. But be assured we are covering the building every twenty minutes for anything new."

She smiled brightly, "Thank you. Always nice to know I'm safe."

He frowned slightly. "Yes, we sure hope so." He smiled and took his leave. "Good luck tonight Ms. Tanner. Gotham is grateful to have someone like you."

Five minutes until the big speech. A showing of her art, an auction following. All proceeds will go to the city of Gotham for safety measures and construction within downtown Gotham. Giving to the poor per se.

Hope began to walk up the steps. Eyes slowly began to turn to her. She stood on the last step, frozen in place as she watched a figure walk out of the curtained off room ahead.

She suddenly got the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

Bane. And Scarecrow.

Scarecrow instantly held his hand up to spray her, laughing. "What are you scared of Ms. Tanner?" Bane squeezed his arm and pulled it down, "No." Scarecrow growled and moved to the stairs beside her, grabbing gas grenades from his belt. "Fine then the crowd below will be my mice."

"Don't move Scarecrow." Commissioner Gordon said. He stood on the steps in front of him, pointing his gun at him. His other agents were beginning to walk up the steps with their guns pointed high.

Men with bigger guns began to pour out around Bane, moving up the right and left stairs. They all pointed down at the crowd.

The crowd stayed amazingly silent and didn't move. More men came in through the front doors, blocking all exits.

Hope stepped up the last step, facing Bane completely. "Are you here to see my paintings Mr. Bane? I have one of you. A big one."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding.

Hope turned and faced the audience, holding her hands out and smiling at the crowd. "And now, my collection of art!"

The lights turned off.

* * *

**Lovely. Eight years later! I wanted to do it that long since it had been that long since Batman had been gone at the beginning of the movie. It is a little bit chaotic but I promise you it will all make sense later.**

**Hope you like!**

**XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Screaming instantly started. Gunshots were shot at the ceiling, flashing the crowd with minute light. Commissioner Gordon and his men could not shoot without seeing what they were shooting at. They progressed, Gordon blindly taking down Scarecrow before he wreaked havoc on the crowd with his fear gas.

"Ms. Tanner?" Gordon yelled. He made his way to the top of the stairs where he knew she was.

"It's time you come with me Ms. Tanner." Bane said. He grabbed her arm and led her out through the curtain. "Grab the art!" He demanded of his men.

"Ms. Tanner!" Gordon yelled, fumbling on the top step. "Let her go Bane!"

Swooshing and clanking noises were heard in the dark. Screeches of fear and scuffling sounded through the crowd. Gordon stopped and listened, unable to do much more than that.

"You're coming with us Dr. Tanner." A man said, grabbing the doctors arm. He was led through the front doors, being thrown into the back of an SUV. The paparazzi had vanished, leaving the outside desolate and dreary in the moonlight. "What's going on here?! Where are you taking me?!"

The lights turned back on.

No mercenary was left standing in the room. A single piece of art hung from the ceiling above the stairs. It was a dark and mysterious image of Bane made from graffiti and brushwork. It portrayed a tone of dominance and sadness. A blue rose at the bottom corner was Hope's signature.

Gordon stared at it, frowning. "Take it down immediately." He began walking toward the curtained room. "And someone tell me what the hell her collection of art was supposed to be of."

He rushed into the room, checking his corners quickly. It was a darkly lit room full of dusty couches and stools. On the other side of the room was another set of stairs leading into darkness. Gordon frowned, putting his gun down. "Where the hell was Batman?" He asked the darkness.

Elsewhere…

"Where are you taking me?!" Dr. Tanner demanded as he was being dragged through darkness.

The two that dragged him suddenly dropped him on his face. Dr. Tanner moaned angrily, swearing under his breath. The two men suddenly fell to their faces but did not try to get up as he was. His collar was grabbed and he was pulled onto his knees.

"Bah-Batman?" He stared up at the dark knight in fear. The dark knight scowled at him, looking more intimidating than ever. "You're in the sewers Dr. Tanner, there is no one else in here. Why would they take you here?"

He looked around quickly, "I-they were going to kill me!" Batman shook him angrily, "They were unarmed. They were taking you to the destruction that was once his dig sight eight years ago. Why?" He rubbed at his face, "I'm drunk Batman, how would I know? Where's my daughter? Oh no…where's Hope?!"

Dr. Tanner grabbed on to Batman's arms, tears coming to his eyes. "Did Bane take her?" No answer. "Did Bane take her?!"

Batman stared at him for a moment. "Yes."

Dr. Tanner relaxed and slouched, smirking. "Then she is safe. The police won't find her. If anything she's gone already."

"The paintings in the room nearby, are they hers?" Batman asked. He nodded, looking around and realizing where he was. "It was about seven years ago when she showed me them… They were amazing, dark but still very amazing for a twelve year old."

Batman said nothing, a few things clicking together in his mind.

* * *

**I'm going on the assumption that Robin/Blake became Batman in the end of the movie! **

**Hopefully not too confusing! Still more to come!**

**XD**


	8. Chapter 8

She stood on the edge of a building looking down at the smog filled street below. She held her arms close to her chest as the wind caught up and plumed her dress out, her hair falling out of the pins and into her eyes. It was still night yet and the streets of Gotham were dank, fearfully dark, and quiet. Yet, looking at all of this, Hope smiled.

A jacket was gently placed on her shoulders, warmth instantly clung to her and she pulled the jacket tight around her. "A lady should always have a coat while standing in the cold." Hope looked up at Bane, still smiling. "I didn't exactly have time to grab a coat. It was all a bit of a rush."

Bane stared at her, putting himself in the cold so she could be warm. "Are you better?" She nodded and stared out in front of her again. "I want to leave all of this behind me Bane." It was the first time she hadn't used mister when she talked to him, slightly surprising him.

"Why?" He asked, ever curious about her decisions. She sighed softly, "Because if I stay I will go insane. That's what happens to everyone in Gotham, they slowly go insane as they age. Sometimes it's barely noticeable, and sometimes…it's murderous."

Tears welled in her eyes and she closed them tightly. "I'm tired of the drama and hardship that is Gotham. I'm tired… Two days ago I had a terrible thought, that what if, what if I killed everyone in Gotham? What if I walked around with a gun and just shot every person I saw? Who would care?" She looked at him, tears sliding down her cheeks. "This place is slowly killing me Bane, both mentally and physically."

Bane's expression hardened, sensing something in her words. "You are ill?" She tightened her hand on the jacket, staring down at the street below. "I am rotting Bane. As Dr. Tanner put it, I have smelled too many chemicals in my life that I've begun to loose neural functioning. I've lost my ability to paint…" She began to sob. "My organs are failing me, they are slowly destroying themselves within me… The toxicity in my blood is high enough that I risk dying from blood poisoning..."

She looked at Bane, a sad and terrified look. "I am going to die."

* * *

**Ahh! You guys are awesome! I love the reviews-they rock! Keep it up ;) Only a few chapters left after this one. XD**

**Ok this one just had to get out! It may seem kind of like-there!-but it's not, all part of the plan. It's sad…but Gotham is a filthy place if you think about it and she has spent a lot of time in the filth. Sorry it's short! I didn't think anything else should be with it. **

**Hope you like, or hate if you don't like the whole "I am going to die." :P**

**XD**


	9. Chapter 9

She stepped off of the ledge, tripping on her heel and falling. Bane took a long step and caught her, lifting her up on her feet. "Can the doctor do nothing for you?" He asked quietly.

Hope smiled sadly, shaking her head, "He's tried everything… Nothing can save me, but other things can prolong my life. One such is by leaving Gotham." He stared at her, "Where do you want to go?"

She turned and looked up into the sky, smiling and basking in the moonlight. "I want to go up there. I want to be with the stars, where beauty shines unhindered, where I can breathe all the freshness of life from every direction." She looked back at him. "I want to die. But…I want to be with you when I do die."

Bane was surprised, never receiving such trust like that but from another who is now dead. "You…wish to stay with me...?" She nodded her head, starting to smile happily. "Why would you not wish to stay with your adopted father?"

She walked forward and hugged Bane around the neck, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Because I love you." Bane stared off into the distance, not understanding why or how she could love a monster like him. Finally, "You must leave Gotham Hope…" He whispered.

She pulled back, looking up into his eyes. She smiled, "Weren't your orders to take me out of Gotham?" He nodded, looking around quickly. They were on the cities edge, mainly because she wished to stop and say farewell but also because she wanted to see it with Bane.

Minutes later in a car, driving out of the city.

Hope sat in the backseat with Bane and another. She leaned against him, sleeping comfortably against his arm. The other men in the car said nothing, but every now and then looked at Bane and the woman curiously and received deadly glares every time.

"Sir. We've got-incoming!" The driver screamed, looking out the rear mirror.

A blast went off at the rear of the vehicle. The vehicle fell head over heels, landing loudly on it's top and slid some twenty feet before stopping. Bane and the others reeled from the crash, slowly gaining sight again. Hope lay on the top of car, fidgeting but not opening her eyes.

"Hope…" Bane mumbled.

The door on Bane's side was ripped open, his seat belt was cut and Batman dragged him out. Sirens sounded and cop cars began to pull up. Two of his men got out of the vehicle, pulling out mini-uzi's and firing at the oncoming cop cars. The last carefully and as gently as he could began to pull Hope out of the car.

Bane pulled Batman to the ground, using his weight to pull him up. Batman rolled away from him, scowling at him. "What do you think you are doing Bane?" He demanded. Bane rushed at him, punching him across the cheek. Batman stumbled backwards. Batman rushed him, getting caught in a tussle with him.

The police killed the two men with guns quickly before any of theirs got hurt. They descended upon the third, cuffing him and pulling him into a police cruiser. Commissioner Gordon kneeled down beside Hope, feeling for a pulse. Hope woke with a start, coughing up blood.

"Get me an ambulance!" Gordon yelled.

Hope leaned over on her elbow, looking over at Bane. "Bane…" She began to cough up more blood again, nearly puking in the process. Gordon held onto her shoulders, a look of worry on his face. "Miss Tanner…you've got a punctured lung…" Batman punched Bane while he was distracted, and got him to his knees. Bane allowed him, watching Hope intently. Batman cuffed his hands behind his back. Hope fell onto her back breathing rapidly, trying to catch her breath. She stared at the sky with wide eyes, tears falling out the corner of her eyes.

"Where the hell is my ambulance?!" Gordon screamed. Another police officer stood beside them, looking down at Hope with an expression of sadness. "They are ten blocks away yet…"

Bane watched Hope with wide, tear filled eyes. This was not how it was supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to die yet-she can't die yet!

Batman rushed past him, picking up Hope in his arms just as his bat-tank showed up. She wheezed in pain, choking on her cough. Gordon stood, "What are you going to do?" Gordon asked. Batman sat down in his seat, "Give her the medical attention she needs."

Hope looked at Bane, reaching for him, "Bane…."

* * *

**Finally! Sorry for the late update! Been oober busy with college starting and everything else life throws at us! :P **

**Hope you guys like it. Oh and, art/Bane-s-Hope-323962119 a link to an image I drew of her and bane. I'm not a great drawer so it's nowhere near perfect. Check it out and tell me what you think!**

**XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**In the now hospital room of one Miss Tanner.**

She lies on the bed full of wires and attachments that it's hard to even tell that there is a girl in the mess. She breathes through one of the clear masks and is just waking up from two weeks in a coma.

Hope blinks multiple times, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes and adjust to the sudden brightness of the room. "Wh-where am I?"

"You're in Wayne Manor Miss Tanner," Alfred says. He steps over to the side of the bed. "You were in an accident with Bane and were immediately brought here by Batman for care. But you were in much worse condition than what an accident could do." He paused, seeing if she would say anything. "You've been sick for some time now, haven't you Miss Tanner? Even before the accident?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Where is Bane?"

Alfred was slightly surprised by her question. "Why do you care to know?" He gave her a quizzical look.

Completely serious, "That kidnapping was planned out. I didn't want to leave to die. I wanted to leave in a way of living-adrenaline, fun, and entertaining. He was taking me away from this horrid city. He was taking me away to die in peace…"

Alfred rubbed his hand down his face, sighing loudly, "Kids nowadays…" Hope smirked, "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused, I just wanted to have a last bit of fun before I became immobile."

He glanced up at her, his eyes saddened. "I'm sorry to say Miss Tanner, but…you can't walk."

She looked down at her legs, willing them to move to no avail. Finally, she just gave up. "The first of many to come. It'll start with my legs, then to my bladder, then to my stomach, lungs, and finally heart. "

"You seem…happy?"

She smiled at him through the mask. "It would be much worse if I had been sad about it the whole time. Happiness gives me extra hope that maybe I can prolong my life, maybe I can do something more."

Hope sucked in a pained breath, gripping her stomach. She grabbed onto Alfred's arm before he could help. Through a painful smile, "No… I'll be fine…" The pain settled and she relaxed, looking over at him with a kind smile. "Is there any way I could see Bane?"

Alfred simply nodded.

**That night.**

Hope curled on her side, clenching her stomach painfully, tears escaping down her cheeks. She laid quietly in the makeshift hospital room, bearing the pain to herself. She had little hope of surviving through the night she could feel her organs failing her, painfully so.

A knock came at the door and they opened. She rolled onto her back, acting as if she were okay. "Alfred?"

"Hope?" A muffled accented voice asked. His hulking figure walked into the room and over to the side of the bed. He kneeled down to her height, looking her in the eyes. "You do not look well." He pulled hair off of her sweating forehead.

She rolled back on her side to look at him. "I'm better now."

Bane smiled under his mask but it quickly disappeared. Hope curled into a ball, holding her stomach tightly. He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. She gave him a forced smile.

Lights danced on the ceiling in a way that looked like stars. Hope smiled brightly, looking to the door to see who had turned them on. A man stood against the door, dressed fancily but was very handsome himself. Alfred and another walked up to the door, staring in. "We were told that you wanted to go to the stars."

She nodded, crying happily. She looked at Bane. She grabbed his head and pulled him closer, kissing his mask and forehead. "You are an amazing man Bane."

"Come now you two," Alfred ordered softly. "Give them their time."

"Lay with me?" She asked.

Bane stood, walking to the other side and laying on the covers. Hope moved and curled up by his side. She held his hand on his stomach, clenching whenever extreme pain swept through her.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving you," She said quietly.

"You will see me again." He stated.

She smiled, that was the right answer.

Her grip tightened angrily and then became lax.

Bane stared at the ceiling, a tear rolling down his cheek. He put his head on hers as if to kiss her, "Goodbye my Hope."

**OMG! Sorry that took so long to get done! I love it yet hate it because I am terrible at sad stuff just because I don't like writing sad stuff because I don't like sad parts. But I hope it was good and well sad, a teared up a little myself!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**XD**


End file.
